


饕餮

by Drycloud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drycloud/pseuds/Drycloud
Summary: 除夕快乐！TTT写了好久哎这个，希望你们能喜欢TT
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 4





	饕餮

**Author's Note:**

> 除夕快乐！TTT  
> 写了好久哎这个，希望你们能喜欢TT

Drycloud  
高丽世子有权继承皇帝的官位以及兵部，然而在李太宗去世之后，官朝暗流涌动都妄图叛变，活生生把霖式皇后逼死。

李帝努那时候才刚刚继承皇位。

幼年的幼童十岁本该是在大街蹦蹦跳跳吃糖人转着圈圈的的年纪，但李帝努避免不了的在幼小的肩膀上扛起整个高丽的重任。

他躲不了，也不想躲。

-

岚奉十三年。

岚奉是李帝努的年号，十三年之前的他还是一个不懂朝廷只能靠忠臣以及随从宫女哄着的小皇帝，现在他23岁了，也逐渐褪去柔弱的外皮将自身磨砺成一枚浮木剑鞘，是可以随时征战沙场历经沧桑的皇帝。

又到了按年备着的入宫祭。

各家的少年男男女女都一个个悉心打扮，有的哭天哭地因为见不到父母了而杞人忧天，有的则是早已兴致勃勃踏着门槛望着原处的宫城。

这天的咏荷殿人头颇多，大多都是来报考的智子和报名入宫的青涩少年少女。人声吵杂让李帝努还是挺烦的。

“世子陛下，新任辅佐的宫女太监已经挑选完毕，尚书请您过去再次挑选”

李帝努使劲闭了闭眼睛又猛一睁开，然后被太监们抬着轿子抬去淑检阁。

-  
李帝努向着这站在面前的一个个男男女女看过去，发现找的都是老态沉稳的老大叔和一些年纪轻轻的小女孩，李帝努叹了口气但表面又要装作尚书很有眼光的样子连连夸赞。

本想着给皇后找个可靠点的太监监护在身边，但这些大叔表面看起来忠诚老实背地里不知道有多狠，所以李帝努本想破罐子破摔给皇后找个嘴严实点的宫女算了但是这些小女孩嘴都碎的不行。李帝努本想着实在不行就不给皇后宫女太监了就让自己随从跟去算了，但是听见尚书在那里嚷嚷

“干什么呢！没看见陛下在这里啊，小孩不懂礼数”

罗渽民看着比自己矮了不止一点的尚书笑了起来，眼睛里因为困倦的原因打了个哈欠后出现一层薄薄的泪片。

李帝努回了回头，罗渽民又打了个哈欠，还仗着他高伸了个懒腰挑衅尚书。然后因为够不到的原因，那个婉约的尚书大妈上身使劲瞪罗渽民。

李帝努笑了，于是走过去拍拍这个年老尚书的背对罗渽民说

“朕看你如此有活力，便看好皇后，做皇后随从太监吧”

说完便笑盈盈被轿子抬走了。罗渽民过了半个时辰才反应过来

“什么！皇上要我做随从太监？！”

-

戌时。

罗渽民还在屋子里睡觉，因为春夏季的蚊虫叮咬还不时挠挠这里挠挠那里，屋子里燥热难耐，案前的油灯忽闪忽闪像一条火蛇。弦宛阁是太监们未被分配前临时的住处，所以环境还是不太好的。

罗渽民长的颇有几分姿色，幼小的年纪更不像个当太监的人，才二十岁就想要当太监，还有个惹人疼爱的脸蛋，真是不知道怎么想的。

李帝努还在兵部淑检阁观摩书卷，召随从去寻罗渽民。

“罗公公...？罗公公...您在睡觉吗...世子殿下召您前去”

罗渽民听着有人叫他公公，还有点恍惚然后朦胧睁开眼。

-

罗渽民召见了李帝努，然后身子弓在一旁静候。

“渽民，朕要先与你谈论一下”

于是甩手让随从退下，尘灰遍布的书卷散发着木香以及潮湿的味。

李帝努身子未着龙袍罗渽民明显的能看出是个蛮好相处的哥哥。罗渽民一直盯着李帝努看，于是李帝努便开了腔

“渽民，皇后...是个男子，因为朕与他是真情所以...未能与他人告知，也希望你能在他身边好好护他周全”

罗渽民没有多大变化，只是像茶馆里听了一个故事一般平静，身着的素白内衬为进贡丝绸所制，隐隐约约透出桃色两点和丝毫弧度。

“没什么，奴跟陛下一样，都喜欢男的”

说罢冲李帝努笑了笑。

李帝努咽了咽口水。

罗渽民没再对着世子陛下在大殿说敬语。

〃〃〃

粗壮的根体在罗渽民体内冲撞，罗渽民用嗓音与感觉组装成一串串破碎的淫叫。

“啊...哈哈..嗯...李...帝...帝...”

罗渽民的脸嫣红，李帝努配合着他在未着寸缕的肉体内冲撞。罗渽民的穴松松的，看是先前一直弄过。红色的喜被还是那时和黄仁俊大喜时备着的，现在又毫无违和的盖在他和罗渽民这两副进行着情欲事件的肉身上，迎合着他们与檀木床板一起冲撞发出有些令人发慌的噪音。

李帝努把罗渽民翻了个身，冲着他几乎神志不清留着亮晶晶口水的薄薄嘴唇舔，像吸果冻一样把罗渽民的舌头伴随着羞耻的吸吮像哄小孩般吸出来。

他好像哭了，李帝努这么想。罗渽民被李帝努抬高双腿猛地向有点点粉色沉积的穴口里面插，那像寺内僧人敲打的木鱼般的透彻，前面的阴茎竖在自己肚子上，那粉粉的龟头正可爱的冲着自己随着李帝努的抽插晃啊晃。

李帝努的性器又长又粗，每次做的时候就像是一条灵活的蛇表皮还带着肉刺钻进自己的后面。然后便是惊人的滚烫从肠壁传导到精神大脑然后像抽风似的伸出舌头到处舔弄像一只发情的动物。

“渽民...好吃吗”

李帝努头上带着汗，透进床帐向里看便能看出嘴角的笑意。用看起来有些稚嫩的手指挑弄罗渽民的后脑然后顺着指尖滑向发顶，脚却也不老实，从罗渽民两腿间钻进去去踢罗渽民的阴茎。

罗渽民的阴茎在李帝努脚的搓动下不断硬起来，可李帝努还像幼时在院子里踢花球那般踢着因为硬着所以看起来有些僵住的小东西。

“嗯嗯...嗯...嗯嗯啊...”

罗渽民又一阵不满的喘息，嘴里也不停着像吃糖棍一样在嘴里含着李帝努的阴茎，还使劲嘬着龟头像是不满。

“渽民很痒吗”

“嗯...”

一声因为嘴里含着东西所以黏黏糊糊的奶音。

一夜未眠。

-

第二天。

李帝努给罗渽民穿好衣服把他送到弦宛阁后他依旧睡的更为熟，所以李帝努随后叹了口气便静悄悄回到大殿上去了。

罗渽民则还在睡熟，直到脑海里闪过今天是要去服侍的日子所以猛地一挺腰坐起来。

“哎西...”

皱着眉头扭了扭腰便强忍着马上又穿戴好去大殿开会了。

李帝努从门口望见罗渽民急匆匆的赶来，便派一个侍从笑盈盈的去给罗渽民递话

“罗公公，世子陛下让我与您告知直接去皇后寝阁就好”

罗渽民给侍从露出一个大大的笑，还抿了抿嘴。

“奴明白”

然后蹦蹦跳跳的绕过廊桥与开着嫁接牡丹花的花园去到了黄仁俊的寝阁。

-

“皇后，奴是罗渽民，是您的新随从”

黄仁俊这时候正往脸上抹护肤的海棠雪花膏，因为实在是没什么事所以也总是四处转悠。

黄仁俊一开始有点惊恐，便急急忙忙的对着外面大喊

“请等片刻”

罗渽民也不着急，只是慢悠悠的说了一句

“皇后莫要惊慌，奴知道皇后性别之事”

随后黄仁俊动作慢了起来，然后放下手中拿的胭脂光着脚打开门。

罗渽民穿着很随意，因为是随从所以那种太监帽也不用务必戴到他的头上，以便对黄仁俊鞠了个躬然后顺理成章的进入所谓“皇后”的寝房。

黄仁俊手上没有戴着各种各样的李帝努送给他的扳指还有各种簪子以及胸针。他浑身仿佛纯洁的一尘不染，露着虎牙对着罗渽民因为寝阁太乱而浑身红红的人看起来粉嘟嘟是想要欺负。

“我...还未认真收拾寝房，渽民先勉强留下”

罗渽民四处大量并还是笑着，因为发质不好而缺乏黑色素的头发有那么一点点浅色。

“奴不敢，皇后很整洁”

黄仁俊不知道说什么，站在地上仿佛很多余坐在罗渽民身边又显得很失礼所以正暗暗焦虑。

“渽民叫我仁俊就好，不必跟我低三下四的，我不会那样...”

“我...没有人知道我是个男子，他们都觉得皇后是个不好接触的高岭之花...其实高丽不认同男子相爱的，所以...帝努把我保护的很好”

黄仁俊说着，坐在他的床褥上默默的在哭泣，声音很小很小，但把他好看的眼睛给哭红了，罗渽民看着也很不忍心。

“好啦仁俊，以后不怕了，奴每天都会陪着你”

黄仁俊点点头。

-

罗渽民本感觉黄仁俊是个斯斯文文的儒雅男子，但谁又知道他是如此活泼。

“啊啊啊啊！渽民...没有人陪着我！陛下也好久没有被我服侍了...他们都不要我了...”

罗渽民已经是第五次听见黄仁俊在抱怨了，因为罗渽民也没办法所以只能静静安慰他。

“皇后莫要难过，陛下肯定会来的”

然后意识到自己又喊了皇后，所以捂着嘴笑完后才直直的盯着黄仁俊。

“仁俊”

才瞪着大眼睛对着黄仁俊笑眯眯的。

黄仁俊有点呆呆的，看着罗渽民冲他笑，像被魂勾了去似的蹦出一句话

“渽民...要不...”

罗渽民好像幕后黑手，依旧笑眯眯的好像什么都知道一样。

黄仁俊等不及了，因为他俩坐在一个床褥上的缘故所以直接开始扒罗渽民的外袍。他眼睛亮亮的就像渴望已久的一项光荣使命，乖巧的一动也不动任由着黄仁俊。

屏风外各色各样的花瓶映在屏风上的山水图上，虽然看不出颜色但是很多姿。花瓶里插的花都是黄仁俊自己精心护理的，现在耷拉着像是因为罗渽民的到来好久没有护理过了。门帘上一串串的银铃随着西北风晃荡着，声音脆耳又惊心。

“仁俊这是要”

罗渽民还在装不知道，试图反问这只狐狸使他进入自己的圈套。

“我...你陪陪我吧，我真的没有人陪了”

扒衣服的手渐渐僵住，好像又是自责一般把手缩回去。

“仁俊不喜欢我了吗，为什么要停下来”

说罢便自己开始扒黄仁俊的衣服。

-

黄仁俊的身子很软，不管是哪里都很软，罗渽民正以一个奇怪而羞耻的姿势躺在他的小肚腩上，并且像抚摸花瓣一样抚摸黄仁俊的阴茎。黄仁俊的阴茎很干净，虽然有一些黑色的毛发但是柱体也是白净的。从他玉般的双腿开始一直抚摸，黄仁俊的腿很细，比女子的腿都细很多。罗渽民吻着他的腿根一直向下，绵密细碎的吻让黄仁俊感觉想是一只小动物在啃食他的私处，激烈又给心灵带来强烈冲击。

罗渽民又压迫着黄仁俊的双腿，他粉色的穴口和阴茎一个个直对着罗渽民的脸，罗渽民把自己的阴茎抵在黄仁俊的阴茎上，直直躺在黄仁俊的身体上揉玩他的乳粒。黄仁俊的脸憋的通红，因为怕自己发出淫叫喊罗渽民的名字射精所以憋住自己。最终还是憋不住然后喷出几声。

“哈..嗯啊..啊啊哈......渽...”

罗渽民把眉毛翘了翘，把黄仁俊胳膊抬起来直勾勾的透过瞳孔盯着满脸绯色还流着眼泪的他。

“仁俊刚刚喊什么？是在喊渽民吗”

黄仁俊口腔里口水充盈，刚刚张开口就流出来一滴滴口水从脸颊流到耳垂然后掉落在枕头上留下印记。

“嗯...”

黄仁俊明显是还要说点什么，但是罗渽民没有给他机会，把他猛烈的翻了个身子掰开他的双臀就往里插。可能李帝努真的是很久没有找过他了所以穴紧的罗渽民进一个龟头都很困难，罗渽民把手指深入黄仁俊肠壁给他做扩张，可这时候李帝努却来了。

“仁俊...朕来找你...”

好像抬头就看见了这幅风光，有些诧异又异常惊奇，但话语又还是温柔的。

“是朕的错仁俊，朕未能陪你，也谢谢渽民了”

话很疏离，让罗渽民感到不舒服。

“那陛下要不要和奴一起，因为我看皇后还未能满足”

李帝努还是那么温柔，点了点头边开始脱龙袍。

黄仁俊很慌张，连忙拖着疲惫的身体跪在床褥上给李帝努认罪。李帝努只是摸摸他的头没说话。

“仁俊，给我口吧”

黄仁俊很小心翼翼的给李帝努含他的阴茎，为了尽量让李帝努舒服所以使劲的嘬他的龟头，黄仁俊的头发抵在李帝努的小腹上，随之又因为后方罗渽民的肆意冲撞而停止吸吮李帝努的大物。

“渽民啊...哈...哈嗯”

罗渽民听到自己的名字开心了所以边揉他的屁股边往里操，操的黄仁俊口齿不清闭不上嘴然后被李帝努逮了个空子将舌头伸进他带有精液的口腔。黄仁俊自己的阴茎因为两边都在折磨所以按在棉褥上一直被揉搓。

“啊...啊哈啊...嗯陛下...啊哈！”

原来是在李帝努咬住黄仁俊的舌头时罗渽民射在了黄仁俊里面。两边带来的双重刺激让黄仁俊晕了过去并脸色白白的。

听说以后黄仁俊在自己寝阁呆了一个月都未能原谅他们俩。


End file.
